B Square
by KJ99
Summary: Diclaimer: I do not have anything to with Degrassi, any of the series! So this is an Adam and Becky One-shot. Plot: Luke wants Adam to leave Becky alone, yeah let's see how that goes? Enjoy!


A/N: Hey I thought I would give writing an Adam and Becky one-shot. I loved the character Adam Torres on the show and was very upset when he was killed off, it's been hard to watch the show without him on anymore. I hope you like what I did, it was just an idea that came into my head, so enjoy or what not! :) ~KJ99

* * *

B Square

* * *

"Leave my sister alone," I heard a voice say behind me. Turning around to look I see Luke Baker my current girlfriend Becky's brother standing there with this hateful look in his eyes, behind him stands Owen Milligan.

"Go away Luke," I said while turning back to my locker.

Luke said "No not until you promise to leave my sister alone, you are confusing her and I don't like it."

I replied with "Well there are a lot of things I don't like but I can't change, so you can't exactly change this now can you." Closing my locker, I give him and Owen one look before turning my back and making my way towards class. I started thinking they had walked away but then I was bodychecked hard into the locker by Owen, Luke was too skinny to do this much damage.

Falling to the ground in pain, Luke crouched down in front of me and said "I asked nicely but you had to be a cocky little bustard tranny and well things just go physical. Now, are you going to leave my sister alone?"

"No," I winced out still recovering from the bodycheck.

"That's not the answer I wanted," Luke said before punching me twice in the face and I knew they were going to bruise. When Luke stood up trying to work out what to do next, I looked around to see we were surrounded by students watching on and recording with their phones. Snapping my head back to Owen and Luke when I saw them both nod their heads, I panicked on the inside when I saw Owen make his way over to me and picked me up off the ground. Owen held my arms back as Luke turned around and started to punch me everywhere, it didn't matter to him as long as it hurt me.

Luke asked pulling me by my hair to look at me "Are you going to leave my sister alone?"

"No," I said with anger in my voice and a smile on my face. I didn't care how much or how many beatings I would have to take but they would never stop me from dating one Becky Baker, I loved her and nothing would change that. I felt myself inhale deeply when I felt Luke punch me square in the jaw and when I licked my lips I could feel blood pouring from my nose. Luke gave me this cocky smirk thinking because he made me bleed he won but I just smiled right back at him. But all that did was make him more angry and more punches attack my ribs.

"Had enough Torres?" Owen asked me when Luke took a break.

"Never Milligan, never," I said confident in my abilities to last longer than both of them combined. Hearing a noise I snapped my head to see Eli being held back by Clare, Fiona and Imogen were holding each other in attempt to stop the other and Bianca and Drew were both being held back by Jake and Katie. Katie surprised me though because after the whole Drew and Bianca saga I thought she'd never do it but when I saw her look at me, I saw something in her eyes which told me she was doing it for my sake. Smiling to myself when I saw how much support I had behind me, it was crazy to think but it was giving me the strength I needed. Looking back at Luke I saw him notice my friends and that brought a smile on his face, he then began to punch me everywhere he could reach. I was going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow but that didn't matter, I had taken and now it was my turn to give. Lifting my leg up before stomping it down onto Owen toe, it distracted him enough to release his grip and I was just able to move so that when Luke went to punch me in the face he knocked Owen out cold.

"Look what you made me do!" Luke screamed at me worried about Owen was clearly in his voice.

"You stupid tranny!" he shouted at me before running towards me but I was smart enough to move and so was the crowd. I winced in pain when Luke run straight into the metal lockers, I watched as he fell to the ground and didn't get back up; which told me he was also out cold.

"Oops," I said while looking at the two guys who had been hitting me now out cold. Looking around at the crowd I saw they were surprised at either how strong I am or how not very strong two guys from the hockey team were without pads. With no more fight going on the crowd start to break away to go get ready for their own classes and I saw my group of friends running over to me.

"Are you okay!?" They all asked at the same time.

I replied with "Oh yeah just great," breathing in at the moment was currently hurting but yeah I was just peachy.

Drew said "Those two are dead once Dallas hears about this," no one didn't disagree with Drew which was a first.

"What the hell are those guys problem?" Fiona asked with anger in her voice. I couldn't help but smile at the calming hand Imogen placed on Fiona's neck and I could tell it did calm Fiona down.

"Adam!" Adam Torres!" I heard my name being yelled from down the hallway but it echoed and I knew who that voice belonged to, everyone did to. My group of friends part and I saw Becky standing at the other end of the hallway with Marisol behind her but I didn't care. Feeling a hand push me forward, I looked to see Eli was the one but was acting like he hadn't just done it. Smiling at my group of friends before starting to jog to where Becky was currently standing, looking scared at what she was about to see.

When I stood in front of Becky, she said "Oh my god, you're face," her hands raised to her mouth in shock.

"Marisol said you were in trouble but I didn't think it would be a fight," Becky said as tears started to roll down her face.

"Hey, hey I'm okay, don't cry, please don't cry," I say while wrapping my arms around her body extremely tight. I felt Becky place her arms around my neck and her finger run through my hair as she tried to believe I was really okay.

Becky pulled back five minutes later and said "I can't believe my brother did this, he has never been violent ever not in his life."

I replied with "It's okay; he was just being a big brother who has a Christian sister. He thought what he was doing was right, he doesn't know any better and that's not his fault, it's not anyone's fault."

"How can you just do that? Accept why people do this, forgive and then move on?"

"Because he was doing it out of protectiveness and anger. I don't know what his anger at or who but I can understand that type of anger, the anger that gets so big you just have to do something before you lose your mind. For Luke it was using his sister boyfriend as a punching bag and for me it was burning myself."

Becky shook her head and said "We will discuss that later but I just can't believe how amazing you are."

"What you didn't know before I was amazing?"

"No, I did. It just I can't believe how accepting and forgiving you are."

I replied with "It easy to forgive but I'll never forget, I can't but I don't like holding onto grudges it's just stupid. Plus why use all that angered energy on grudges and revenge when you could use it doing other things," I dart my eyes to look at Becky's lips.

Becky giggled and asked "Oh yeah and what else could you do instead."

"Just this," I say while leaning forward to kiss Becky Baker on the lips. I felt Becky pull me in closer and deepened the kiss, I felt her licking at the dried blood that was on my lips and when I opened my mouth her tongue quickly entered. While kissing Becky I heard cheers and clapping, I didn't have to look to know it was my group of friends and they were cheering at me kissing my girlfriend.

Pulling back from the kiss, Becky said "We should probably go get you look at and make sure you are okay."

"If we have to," I groaned not really wanting to go but I knew Becky and everyone else was going to make me go.

Becky said "Yes we have to and if you go without putting up a fight, we can do more kissing back at your house after school."

"Now, I like the sound of that, you've got yourself a deal," I replied with and Becky giggled.

Becky said serious "I'm sorry about my brother."

"It's okay but just know no matter what happens, how much someone hits me or how many times I'd never stop dating you or loving you."

"You love me?" Becky questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious."

"I'm just surprised that you still love me and want to date me, after what my crazy family have done to spilt us up."

"I'll admit it hasn't been easy but I've watched my friends in relationships and none of them have been easy. Eli drove a car into a building after Clare broke up with him but yet they are together now, happy. Drew slept with Katie and lied about it to Bianca but somehow Bianca was able to forget and love him, they are together now and happy. Fiona is an alcoholic but Imogen still loves Fiona because she can see passed Fiona's past and she the greatness in her. I'm not my friends but watching them go through that, I know that if they can get passed all of that and still love each other than so can I. Your family are the craziest, almost insane people I have ever met but I know how much they mean to you and I never want to come in between them. I love you Becky Baker because you see passed my past and I see you passed your family."

"I love you too Adam!" Becky yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. When I heard another bunch of cheers and clapping, I turned around to see my group of friends now included Jenna and Alli. Smiling and shaking my head at them all before taking a hold of one of Becky's hard and leading her out of the hallway, in the direction of the nurse's office.

The End.


End file.
